


XOXO Steve

by kylo-renne (star_wars_drabbles)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, F/M, Hinted Stalking, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Somnophilia, Steve is a bit delusional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_drabbles/pseuds/kylo-renne
Summary: Valentine's Day, somehow you found yourself with your best friend Steve making poor decisions. “Promise me one thing sweetheart, if this time next year we’re both alone you’ll be mine. Just for the night.” Steve asked you. But he wasn't being very honest with you, he wasn't really a one night kind of guy.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 341





	1. Last Year

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, there is a distinct lack of abo stuff in the steve tag for my tastes and so I decided to write something. As always please heed the tags. I hope you guys enjoy, next part should be coming soon I just have to do some edits

Steve was your best friend, and you’d intended to keep things that way. He was a little bit _too_ traditional for your tastes, he wanted the wife and the kids and you didn’t think you could ever give him that life. So you kept him at a platonic distance, but still sometimes he looked at you in that way. A way that you’d never expect from Steve. 

As best friends, you spent your valentine’s day with him. It was much better than being alone. It was coming to that time again this year, and with your career ramping up you didn’t know if you had the patience or time for dating. But you were human, and you didn’t want to be alone. You could count on Steve. 

Even if he was an alpha, he was respectful. You didn’t feel like he was going to jump your bones, but a hefty dose of suppressants did help. With your meds he was just like any other beta to you. And you knew Steve found it refreshing that you didn’t fawn over him like other omega girls, he told you as much. 

But Steve was tired. He was tired of waiting. He had done everything he could to try and wear you down, he showed you that he respected you, that he wasn’t like other alphas. He was reliable, trustworthy. He was an American hero, you had no reason to turn a man like him down.

Somehow you were completely oblivious to his affections, anyone else would notice how strong his scent became around you. Suppressants blunted those senses, and while at first he was relieved to be able to hide his desires with you for when you worked together on missions, he later grew to resent them. Perhaps without them you would know that you were his. It would certainly make things easier. 

Even suppressed he could smell your pussy, the faintest hint of your pheromones. They made him feel feral sometimes, too much time spent with that taunting scent was sure to send him into a rut. While he could control himself in a way that other Alphas could not around an unmated omega, his control around you was so limited. He felt like at any moment he would snap. And maybe he already did. 

Valentine’s Day last year, you asked Steve to hang out with you at a bar while you drunk your sorrows. Your date stood you up, and again you had called your friend for a shoulder to rely on. It was hard for Steve not to be angry, knowing you were wasting your time with all these betas. But he had to still keep up pretenses, so he hid his rage. 

He did not hide his disappointment however, “You know I don’t like seeing you do this to yourself sweetheart,” He shook his head as you downed a shot. 

“Believe me I don’t like doing it either, sometimes I wish I could just skip over all the dating and get right to the good part.” You admitted. 

Steve’s eyes darkened, he could make that happen. Instead of responding he simply hummed, took a sip of his beer. He wouldn’t get as drunk as you, that wasn’t even possible. But he still liked that you trusted him enough to drink with him. He knew you wouldn’t say the same for other Alphas, you had a general rule about being alone with them. 

You sighed, “Looks like I got all dressed up for nothing.” You looked down at your thighs, pulling your red dress over your thighs. 

Steve almost growled, jealous that you originally wore that for another man. But now you were here with him, “Not for nothing,” He shook his head, putting his hand on your shoulder. He thought about putting his hand on your waist, you weren’t drunk enough yet for him to be that forward with you. He wanted the other alphas at the bar to know you were his, for tonight at least. 

You smiled back at Steve, accepting his flattery before turning your attention to the bartender. You needed another drink. 

He definitely enabled your drinking by encouraging you to drink more than you would on a normal day, but it was the easiest way for him to get what he wanted from you. Alcohol loosened your lips, made you completely vulnerable to him. It was easy for him to tease out pieces of information from you, his favorite latest one was that you had never been with an alpha before. 

“You know Steve, you’re a great friend,” You grinned. Being drunk like this made you feel giddy, your heart full of warm soft feelings as you let down your walls. 

“Oh yeah, am I your pal?” He raised his brows. 

“Yeah! You’re my pal and I love you,” You giggled. 

You were playing with fire. Steve pressed his lips together in a hard line, “You know, back in my day if people saw us hanging out like this they’d think we were going steady.” 

You grinned, “Well you are an old man Steve, things are a little different nowadays.” 

He briefly looked over your form, “Not everything sweetheart, some things are still the same.” 

You were oblivious. “Sure, if I was stuck in the forties I would be some alpha’s little housewife spending the rest of my life making babies.” You scoffed. 

Steve leaned closer, “And what’s so bad about that?” His voice playful. 

You rolled your eyes, “Really Steve?” 

“C’mon sweetheart, I wanna hear you say it.” 

“Say what? That I don’t wanna be someone’s baby factory,” You looked at him skeptically. You weren’t sure if he was being serious with you or not. You knew he liked to mess with you sometimes. 

“Doll, you got it all wrong. Those omegas are all well taken care, they were happy. And the alphas, they courted their dames. Didn’t just pick any one off the street to satisfy their needs and leave.” 

“Alright, yeah I know things today are not very ideal. That’s why so many of us are on suppressants. It’s just safer.” 

“I think it makes things worse, it’s unnatural.” Steve frowned. “Don’t you ever wish you could have an alpha take care of you?” 

You let out a shaky breath, “Yes.” It wasn’t something you had ever admitted before, but you trusted Steve. 

“Then promise me one thing sweetheart, if this time next year we’re both alone you’ll be mine. Just for the night.” 

You smiled at him, alcohol emboldening your decision making. “I promise Steve.”

He grinned back at you like a wolf, his eyes hungry and dark, “Good.” 

By the time you left the bar you were about ready to pass out, Steve supporting you by the waist. And eventually you did pass out on the car ride home to your apartment. Which left Steve to carry you to your bed like you were his bride. 

For a while he was just content to hold you passed out in his arms, but when he looked down at your exposed thighs his self control quickly left him. He just needed a taste...just a little one. Then he would leave, with you none the wiser. 

He set you down on the bed gently so as not to wake you, Steve’s eyes growing wide as your thighs naturally fell apart to expose more skin. “Oh sweetheart,” He cooed. 

You smelled so good to him, a completely unclaimed omega. You belonged to no one, which meant that he could make you his. All in due time with careful planning, even when you denied your nature. 

Then if you were his he could have what he always wanted, an omega to come home to, to warm his bed, to give him babies, and to love him. Why shouldn’t that omega be you? He didn’t want to go through the effort of finding another, he was growing tired of being alone. You already admitted that you loved him, now he just needed you to accept it for yourself. 

“Doll you’re gonna make such a good mate, a good wife.” Steve mused to himself. You were out, but he still kept his voice soft. His hand stroked your inner thigh and you sighed, leaning to seek more of his touch. 

He smiled, enjoying your reaction. He kept rubbing between your thighs, teasing reactions from you. He could smell your arousal growing, the sweet tart smell filling the air. You hummed and moved your hips for more friction. He had to capture this somehow, he was thankful for modern technology in times like these. 

Later he’d sketch you in his notebook, with these pictures for inspiration. For now Steve needed to sate his urges. He pulled your dress up higher, exposing your panties. That sweet smell only got stronger, making him squeeze his cock in his jeans. He felt invigorated by it. 

With your panties revealed Steve hunched over your body, pressing his nose to your thigh. He kissed further in between your legs and upwards to your center, basking in your scent. It just felt so good to be here in between your legs, he didn’t want to leave. He wished you could be awake to enjoy his mouth on you, but another time. 

He took your panties and shoved them in his back pocket. Your pussy glistened in the moonlight, shining with slick. “Beautiful,” Steve whispered in awe. 

He could feel your muscles tense under his fingertips where he held your thigh, fluttering as he dipped his tongue in your wetness. A siren wailed in the distance. Steve’s heart was full of love for you as he felt more of your wetness coat his tongue, so much love that it made his chest tight. He’d do anything to have you. 

Steve couldn’t remember feeling like this about anyone, just tasting you brought him so much pleasure. He rutted against your mattress, grunting at the feeling of his jeans against his cock. “Sweet, sweet omega. Gonna make you mine someday.” He murmured promises against your skin. 

The fact that he could make you feel good even in your sleep and hear you make such heavenly little noises at his touch had him swimming with feelings of pride and ecstasy. You were completely pliant under him and at the mercy of his tongue. His greedy hands couldn’t resist touching more of you, grabbing at your hips and ass. 

He felt your hips raising off the bed just slightly, grinning at the sensation. “Oh doll, you’re too perfect.” He couldn’t wait till the day that he got to fill you with hot cum, see you grow round with his child. Keep you full for days with his knot as he made sweet love to you in the haze of heat. 

Steve continued to kiss between your thighs, plump lips sucking on your clit. He moaned against you, his tongue darting inside you. He was so lucky to be the first alpha to taste you like this, he’d make sure that no one else could. He coaxed an orgasm from you with his mouth on your cunt, humming in praise as you came on his tongue. His hand was in his jeans now, fervently jerking his cock. “Yes, yes sweetheart. Cum with me, sweet ‘mega.” 

He pulled back to admire his handiwork, “Next time I’ll make you cum on my cock honey,” He said, licking his lips. He just had some things he needed to take care of first. 

Steve walked back to the tower a happy man, your panties in his back pocket and a smile that wouldn’t leave his face. He couldn’t wait for Valentine’s Day next year, which was about to become his favorite holiday. 

You woke up the next morning feeling great, happy despite the hangover. You couldn’t exactly remember what had happened but you were sure Steve probably made your night better. You checked your phone, a text from him at the top. “Hey doll I had real fun last night, but please drink some water this morning. Let’s do it again next year.” You smiled to yourself, you could smell Steve on you. He probably took you home, ever the gentleman. 

Next year, your plans were set. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna find me on tumblr I live @stevedrysdale these days, kylo-renne is on hiatus


	2. This Year

February came fast, after a very forgettable January. This time you didn’t even bother trying to find a date for Valentine’s Day. You told yourself if any love was going to come into your life, you’d rather have it find you. You felt jaded about dating people, and ultimately unsatisfied. At this point it was just easier to be alone. 

You headed to Steve’s in comfy clothes, squeezing your way onto the subway. Steve told you he left the place unlocked for you, his new townhouse full of space and sweet privacy. Finally he was letting you come over and see the place. 

He told you about it a few months ago. He wanted to leave the tower in favor of a more normal living environment, which meant buying a townhouse. You had been asking him for a while to come over but he always said that it wasn’t ready. 

It was dark out when you walked up the steps, a welcome mat greeting you as you looked down. His lights outside were on but it didn’t seem like he was home, windows dark. But, he said to just come inside so you turned the unlocked door. 

A path of rose petals lit by candles led through Steve’s foyer. You wondered if he had a date planned that cancel on it, but it was hard to imagine anyone ghosting Captain America. You never thought he would be this cheesy but then again he was pretty traditional. You left a six pack on his counter, following the trail. 

The door to his bedroom was just slightly ajar, the room cast in a warm glow. “Steve?” 

You opened the door, the trail of rose petals ending at the bed. You quickly checked your phone, making sure that you read it right that Steve said it was alright to come over, if there were any new texts. There was nothing, but there was a gift on the bed. Being nosy you decided to take a look. 

“Oh…” You said to yourself, filtering through tissue paper to find a set of vintage lingerie. Pale blue lace over transparent panels, lined with silk in the same color. You wondered who Steve planned on giving this to.

“Do you like it?” A deep voice interrupted your thoughts. You turned around to see Steve with a glass of champagne in his hand, wearing a button up shirt that was definitely a size too small for his arms. 

You felt your cheeks grow hot, “Sorry, I didn’t know you were here.” 

“It’s alright I just got back.” He shrugged. His voice was rich and warm, his eyes lidded. You tried not to think about the bedroom eyes he was giving you, brushing it off. 

Your eyes flickered to the champagne, “Are you celebrating something? It looks like you were supposed to have a hot date tonight.” 

“I suppose you could say that, say do you remember our conversation Valentine’s Day last year?” He cocked his head.

“Not really, I was trashed that night.” You shrug. 

“Yeah, you were. But our promise still stands.” He crossed his arms. 

“Oh no, a promise? I wonder what embarrassing thing I agreed to do.” 

Steve only grinned, laughing. He put his glass down, “I’ll tell you, but first I want to sit and enjoy a glass of champagne with my pal.” 

Your eyes narrowed. “I see, we’re getting fancy tonight. Okay, I’m game. I guess I did make a promise.” You followed Steve to the living room where he had a fire going, champagne and a box of chocolates on his coffee table. He poured you a glass with his back turned to you, slipping a powder into your drink. 

“Here you go sweetheart,” He handed the glass to you. Something didn't feel right.

“How about we do a toast?” You held up your glass. 

Steve sat next to you on the couch, not leaving more than an inch of distance. “To us,” He clinked his glass against yours. 

“To us.” You nodded, your hand trembling just slightly.

You sat with Steve watching the fire roar and crackle, both of you deep in thought. Something smelled good, intoxicating and masculine, very subtle but growing stronger. But you had more questions. “So anyways, did you have a date tonight or what?” 

“I do.” He confirmed. 

“Then what am I doing here? I don’t wanna cock block you, it seems like you could do well to relieve some tension.” 

Steve’s eyes darkened, “Such vulgar words for a pretty mouth.” 

“Steve,” You laughed off your discomfort. You didn’t know if it was the champagne but the way he was looking at you made you feel dizzy. He seemed to be closer now too, almost hovering over you against the couch. That musky scent of bergamot and pine only seemed to get stronger. 

“I’ll tell you what you promised sweetheart, you promised to be mine for tonight. Did you think I would forget?” 

You blanched, suddenly remembering the details of that conversation. “No but I didn’t think you’d hold me to it.” 

“Doll, come on. You know I’m a man of my word.” He licked his lips, his voice growing husky. 

You gave him an incredulous look. “Yes, I remember how entirely too serious you take things. Steve, really? We’re friends-we can’t! And you know I don’t do that with alphas, I won’t.” You scooted away from him. 

Steve growled, looking ready to pounce. He was angry, growing more impatient with you by the minute. “I don’t think you get it honey, you don’t have a choice. You promised.” He placed his hand atop your thigh, firmly pressing down. 

Your eyes grew wide with realization, breath hitching. You felt frozen at his touch. 

His gaze softened at your panicked expression, “Oh sweetheart, it’ll be alright. We can take it slow.” 

You gasped coming to your senses, scrambling to get off the couch and out of his townhouse. This had to be a joke, or a dream. You still felt like you were in shock over everything. Steve only watched you, “Don’t think I forgot what you said before. You wanted this doll, wanted to get straight to the good parts.” 

He got up once you reached the door, trying to open a knob that was locked from the inside. Tears streamed down your cheeks at betrayal. Your mom always said never to be alone with an alpha, and you always thought Steve was the exception. 

His dark voice taunted you, “I know you’re stubborn but you can’t fight it, it’s in our nature. Besides you don’t wanna see me angry, this night is supposed to be special. Don’t ruin that for us.” 

You looked at Steve over your shoulder, his scent getting stronger, sharper. In a panic you began banging on the door, yelling for help. 

A big hand pulled you away from the door, pulling you back so hard that it landed you hard on your ass. “You can scream all you want honey but all it’ll do is piss me off.” 

He begins to stalk towards you, looming over you on the floor. His eyes hungrily searched over your body, dressed in a turtleneck and a loose fitting pair of pants. Seeing you dressed like that only gave him ideas. 

You looked up at Steve, your bottom lip trembling. “Please, don’t do this.” 

He only sighed, “But you wanted this doll, you said you loved me. I know you do, stop fighting it.” Steve traced his fingertips over your tear stained cheek, kneeling beside you on the floor. “Just relax.” He soothed you. 

“Let me go Steve, I won’t tell anyone.” You sniffled, trying to compose yourself. 

“No, I don’t want you to worry about that sweet omega. You’re safe here.” He continued to comfort you, his voice soft. 

You hated the way that you were reacting to him, because with the way that he was touching and talking to you did make you feel safe - even when a part of your brain screamed danger. Another part of you just wanted to surrender yourself to Steve, to the alpha. It still hurt to disappoint him, you hated when he talked to you like he was a parent scolding a child. 

“I had a question for you earlier that you never answered, did you like my present?” 

You looked at him confused. Steve opened his mouth about to explain, before deciding he wanted to show you. He brought back the same bag you were sifting through earlier, the one you didn’t think was for you. 

“I want you to put it on.” He held it out to you.

“No-” You shook your head frantically. 

Steve cut you off before you could protest, “If you don’t put it on I’ll put it on for you,” He warned you. 

You looked back out the window, the street was dark. You knew Steve didn’t have many neighbors in his new place. He didn’t like to be disturbed out here, it seemed like he had prepared for this day. 

“Why are you doing this Steve?” It just didn't make sense. He could have any omega he wanted, you didn't understand why he chose you. 

He only smiled. Steve loved the way you looked up at him with your doe eyes, your scent was growing even stronger now with your suppressants. You smelled so sweet he wanted to eat you up. He couldn’t resist pressing his nose to your neck, inhaling deeply. 

“Don’t you feel it?” He murmured against your skin. “I know you’re on suppressants but they should be wearing off.” He pulled back to look at you. 

“What?” 

A shiver ran up your spine, your heart was beginning to race as he stared at you. With suppressants it was easy to forget what it felt like, the prickling sensation of an oncoming heat. He had done something to you. As a waft of his musky scent hit your senses you felt an involuntary gush of slick from your core. 

Steve’s nostrils flared, his jaw clenching. “You do feel it, don’t deny it. I can smell it,” He rasped. “And look what you do to me, do you know how hard it is to work with you? Such a sweet smelling omega that’s just asking to be fucked by an alpha.” He palmed the bulge in his trousers, the air smelled like aggression and sex. 

“I’m not-how? I don’t understand, I thought you said you couldn’t even tell the difference. My suppressants-” 

Steve cut you off, “May mute your scent to other alphas, but not to me honey. It’s like torture being around you, seeing my mate go off with other men. Worthless betas.” He cursed under his breath. 

“Jesus christ Steve, mates? That’s an old wives tale-mates don’t exist.” You were taken aback by the extent of his delusions. 

“You’re wrong sweetheart, you’re wrong and I’m gonna show you. We’ve delayed long enough, time for you to get changed.” He shoved the bag in your arms, dragging you up to your feet. Steve was determined. 

You fought against his hold as he carried you to his bedroom, but he was much stronger than you. The candles flickered tauntingly back at you. Steve’s grip like iron around your waist. You had to make a plan, but your mind began to grow frazzled with fever. 

“I’ll give you five minutes, if you’re not dressed we’re doing things the hard way.” He closed the door to the bedroom, turning the lock. You scrambled to get changed, if you changed in one minute you’d have four more to look for an exit. If there even was one, you had a feeling that Steve had prepared for all contingencies. And if you did get out, who would believe you? 

You were thankful that the lingerie didn’t leave you completely exposed, putting on the transparent fluffy robe for another layer of security. Moonlight Serenade started playing in the background, you could hear Steve distantly humming the jazzy tune. 

You sniffled as you tied your robe tighter, “God Steve why couldn’t you just ask me out to dinner?” You mumbled to yourself. Your legs were beginning to feel shaky, painful cramps making you feel weak. You hurried over to the wall, pressing your ear against the cool surface and knocking gently against it. 

Steve could hear you running around in there, no doubt trying to find an escape. But with a year’s notice for this night he had everything set in place, he wouldn’t let you hurt yourself with your foolish attempts. Five minutes for you to realize there was no way out, five minutes and hopefully you’d be defeated by your frustrations. He knew how impatient you grew when you were trapped, he’d seen you in action. 

He could smell your heat on its way, no doubt it was making you vulnerable for him. Steve simply closed his eyes and held out his arms as he danced to the music, he just couldn’t wait to make love to you. A grin split on his face as he imagined you under him, begging for his knot. Tonight he’d ruin you for anyone else. 

“Honey, I’m coming in. I hope you’re ready for me sweetheart,” Steve called out. 

_ Shit _ , you stared at the wall hopelessly. You even tried breaking one of the few windows in the house, but it almost seemed painted on - made of an impenetrable surface. You crossed your arms protectively over your torso, trying to hold yourself together as another painful cramp hit you. Too weak to stand you sat on the bed hunched over. 

The door clicked open, Steve inhaling deeply as he looked at you. “Aww sweetheart you don’t have to be shy for me, you look so beautiful.” He praised, eyes full of love. He approached you on the bed, kneeling before you and pressing a chaste kiss to your knee. 

“I know it hurts but I’m gonna make that go away real soon,” He rubbed your thigh. You squeezed your thighs together at his touch, feeling yourself soak your panties. It took everything in Steve not to press his nose to you core, taste your sweet slick on his tongue. He'd taste you again later.

“Stevie,” You whined. You felt so warm, your hands itching at your sides to touch yourself with your pussy drooling onto the sheets. You just wanted to give in, but you had to resist the pull. Or else you’d be blabbering all sorts of nonsense to him, giving him exactly what he wanted. Begging him for his knot and his cum And god once you did that you could never go back. You shake your head and tried to inch away from him, but Steve only chuckled as he held you in place. With all your squirming you only fell on your back, exposing yourself even more to him. 

“My sweet omega, look at you you’re getting so needy. You’re gonna soak the mattress honey.” Steve cooed. 

His pupils dilated as he took you in, looking so lovely in the little set he bought for you. And it fit perfectly, like a glove. He watched you continue to squirm as he unbuttoned his shirt, “I know it’s hard but I don’t want you to touch yourself, just let your alpha take care of you.” 

You couldn’t stand to look at him, his gaze made you want to burst into flames. Suddenly the thought of Steve wanting you in this way and wanting you for so long had you practically writhing. He was so thorough with planning this all, and he needed you so bad that he disregarded his own morals. He was such a strong alpha too, strong and- _ and he could take care of you _ . Your heat addled mind wanted to agree with the alpha before you, submit to him. 

You couldn’t look at him so you turned over on your stomach, unable to stop your hand finding its way between your thighs. At least this way you could be more subtle, and even if he did see-you couldn’t see his reaction. “Ohh,” You let out a pained moan. It felt so fucking good, you forgot how good this felt. But it came at a price, it was never enough. You’d need more to satisfy yourself than this. 

Steve huffed, tearing the rest of his shirt open. He didn’t like you hiding yourself from him, muffling your sweet moans against his sheets. The first time he made love to you he wanted to see your face. His belt flew on the floor, his pants falling after. He couldn’t deny that he didn’t enjoy your little show for him, watching you lose all inhibitions as you pleasured yourself in front of him. Seeing it in person was so much better. 

You cried out in pain, it was really beginning to hurt. Steve’s deep voice reassured you, “Soon ‘mega, I’ll give you what you need honey.” 

Full out whimpers escaped your lips as Steve manipulated you for him, pulling your hand away that was feverishly rubbing over your panties. He had you underneath him, his thighs keeping yours spread apart. He smiled down at you, his own cheeks pink. “You’re such a pretty dame, just beautiful.” He blew hot air on your neck, kissing up to your jaw. 

“Ah-oh Stevie, please,” You begged. You didn’t care anymore, it was wrong and you didn’t care. It felt so good to submit to your alpha all thoughts of escape left your mind, too far gone in your heat. The thought of enduring this fever alone was to painful to bare. 

“Quiet honey,” He murmured, before capturing your lips. His kiss was so hungry and desperate, afraid if he stopped kissing you that you’d leave him. He needed you so terribly that it had changed him, he could never let you go. His hand cupped your breast over the silk and gave it a gentle squeeze, you moaned into his mouth and he swallowed it on his tongue. So heady and warm, he wanted them all. 

When he pulled away his lips shined with spit, parting with a string of drool between you. He rubbed it away with his thumb, humming in appreciation. “Let’s take this off shall we?” He looked down at your undergarments, once slick backed golden locks falling over his forehead. 

“It’s too hot-too tight,” You said. 

Steve’s eyes darkened as he thought of other things that would match said description, “I know, since you put it on so nicely for me. I’ll help you take it off.” 

“Owwww,” You groaned in pain as another cramp hit you. Steve’s touch was so gentle and feather light that it was driving you crazy. He traced over your skin as he slipped your bra straps off your shoulders, exposing your breasts to him. You felt tingly as cool air hit your nipples, squeezing your eyes shut. 

You only whined as Steve peeled your soaked panties off your legs, “Shh-sweetheart, I’ll make it all go away. You’re with me now honey.” He comforted you. He would always take care of his omega, after all. 

His thighs were so warm against yours, Steve pressing himself closer to you. His cock twitched against your soft inner thigh, coating your skin in drooling precum. He was trying his damndest to enjoy slowly unraveling you, but his patience was growing thin as his own need became paramount. He ached for the warmth of your cunt. 

He delayed by pressing more kisses to your skin, now completely nude for him. He fondled your breasts with a hand, roughly squeezing and massaging the soft flesh. He trailed kisses between the valley of your chest, sucking and lathing over the skin that lay there. It fucked with your head how strongly your body seemed to react to Steve, taking you to a high so torturous it had you reeling. 

You’d be ruined. 

“Oh please-I can’t take it anymore please.” You panted, catching your breath after another bruising kiss. 

“Tell me then, what do you need?” He had been waiting for this moment. 

“Please-fuck, you win already. Just do it.” 

Steve tsked, “No, no sweetie that’s not how this works. I’ll give you my knot if you promise to be mine, promise to love me. And I’ll know if you’re lying.” 

You stared at him in disbelief. Steve continued, “If you lie, I’ll leave you here. Let you suffer alone, and then the next time you have a heat we can try again. I can’t do this otherwise, for our children’s sake.” It had to be right if he were to do this, he needed your word. 

Your eyes grew wide with panic, you didn’t think he would take it that far. “So honey, you make your choice.” He finished. 

You remained silent, Steve placed his hand over your abdomen. “I know you’re gonna love it, you’ll make such a great mother.” He rubbed over your skin lovingly. 

“N-no!” You cried. 

Steve pulled back, his face hard with a frown. “Then I’ll see you in a few days.” He had much more self control than you thought. 

Your hand shot out to grab his wrist, Steve looking back at you with skepticism. “No don’t leave me, please Stevie.” He began to pull away as you begged. 

“I’ll take it please-I’ll let you cum inside and we can be together. And I’ll love you, I promise. Please, please I need it. I can’t do this alone, I need your knot!” You babbled on. Heats alone were why you went on suppressants in the first place, you absolutely couldn’t deal with it again. 

Steve’s frown turned into a big grin, “I know honey, I know you love me. You always have haven’t you? Just like I have,” He said darkly. He was back on the bed, hovering over you. 

“Yes-” You replied breathlessly, no hesitation. You would love him, you had to. 

He kissed you again, once. Before prying your thighs apart. He groaned as he felt your slick gush against his cock, coating his length in it. “Such a sweet little omega pussy,” He praised. 

“Love you so much honey,” Steve moaned in happiness as he entered you. His cock slowly stretching your entrance as he pushed himself inside you, bracing himself with one hand on the headboard and the other holding your hip. 

He fucked you slowly, wanting you to feel every inch of him. He ate up every sweet moan that tumbled from your lips, blue eyes captivated by the sight before him. He was enthralled seeing your pussy take him so well, he knew it was quite a stretch for you. But something was bugging him that he didn’t hear. 

“Say it, say it back,” His voice was harsh, commanding. He rutted faster against you, skin slapping against skin. He growled as he fucked you harder, if you wouldn’t say it he would tease it out of you. 

So taken by his cock your mind was searching for exactly what he meant, but when you looked up at his piercing gaze you knew. You knew exactly what Steve wanted to hear from you. But when you opened your mouth, you had a hard time making the words come out. Instead you let out another moan. 

Steve snarled, slamming into you with such force that the bed creaked and shook with the weight of it. You tried to meet his hips with your weak little thrusts but he had you pinned under him. You finally broke with his mouth over your gland, teeth poised to bite. “Oh-ohh I love you Steve! Please, oh please,” You gave your heart to him, lovely words that he wanted to hear rolling off your tongue. 

Finally with your complete submission Steve bit your gland, binding you to him forever. “Yes honey, you’re my mate. Mine always.” He nuzzled against your skin.

You wrapped your legs around his waist, his cock fucking you deeper with each thrust. You were just buzzing with pleasure, your mind foggy with thoughts of Steve’s cum, having Steve’s babies. He cradled your face in his hand, a blissful smile on his face as he looked into your eyes. “Look at you, such a perfect sweet thing. Mine to love.” He hummed. 

His knot began to swell, stretching you further. Steve’s eyes closed shut as he grunted, “So tight ‘mega.” 

You arched against him and moaned, “Stevie-oh, alpha. I’m gonna cum!” 

“I know you are my lovely, let go for me. Take all my love.” He declared passionately, caressing the side of your face. With his thumb rubbing your clit you came, melting under him in ecstasy. Steve’s knot locked you in place as he fucked his cum inside you, so much hot cum that it filled any space that his cock hadn’t taken up. 

Steve’s lips sang sweet praise as he kissed you, unable to stop himself from smiling. You were all that he wanted and he finally had you, with his cum inside you that would no doubt make you pregnant. He rubbed your stomach as he held you to his chest, resting with both of you on your side. He was absolutely elated in this moment. 

You were spent and practically falling asleep as Steve held you, but as he rubbed over your abdomen reality set in. There was no doubt about your fate, secured by the iron grip around your waist. 


End file.
